Seeing The Paranormal
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *AU Side Story to Nobody Understands/Is This Real* Katie a 18 year old is able to see and talk to ghosts, only everybody but her brother is crazy. When her headmistress' mom assigns someone to watch over her for a month to prove otherwise Katie learns a little more about herself than intended. AJ Styles/OC, AJ Styles/Karen Jarrett
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys here's that side story I promised. :D :D It's about a Character who will show up later in "Is This Real?" But she's an important Character trust me. :D Anyway you flame you're BLOCKED plain and simple. Anyway it's about my Katie OC being able to see and talk to Ghosts! :D...But people think she's crazy...what will happen in this story? Well let's read to find out! Enjoy everyone! :D_

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day over at Willow Academy, everyone was in their classes, there was peace everywhere…well almost everywhere. Over in Headmistress Carter's office, Headmistress Carter had Ethan Carter the third and Katie Borden in her office.

"So that's when she attacked me, unprovoked!" Ethan yelled.

"It was NOT unprovoked!" Katie yelled.

"Why did you attack him then?" Headmistress Carter asked, believing Ethan over her. "Did you see another ghost? What is it like the third one today?"

"Yes she was begging Ethan not to set up his campaign thingy there!" Katie yelled some more.

"Miss. Borden lower your voice now!" Headmistress Carter yelled.

"Make me Dixie!" Katie yelled.

"It's Headmistress to you!" Dixie yelled.

"Fuck you!" Katie yelled.

"That's it, you're dismissed for the rest of the day and your brother will be here to pick you up!" Dixie yelled angrily as Katie got up.

"Good! I don't want to be at this damn school anyway!" Katie yelled as she walked out and slammed the door and sat outside the office.

"What happened Katie? Did they believe you?" A Shadowy figure asked as she walked up and sat next to Katie.

"Unfortunately not, sorry Hazel." Katie said sadly.

"It's not your fault Katie. You're the only one that can see me and all the other dead people here." Hazel said sadly.

"Dixie and the rest of her staff and family are just heartless." Katie said. "Once she sells the school like she says she's gonna do, people will start to understand." She smiled.

"I hope so Katie, right now I have you, that's all that matters." Hazel smiled as she went through Katie as if to hug her and Katie giggled.

Katie for as long as she could remember has had the ability to see and talk to ghosts, Katie thought it was pretty cool and that she would be able to help out with mysteries but instead everyone thought she was crazy and even had her admitted a few times but the doctors thought she was fine but everyone else but her brother thought she was crazy. It got to the point where Katie didn't pay attention.

"What are we going to do?" Dixie asked as she hung up on Katie's brother. "We can't keep having Katie get into fights."

"Dixie, it is possible for someone to see paranormal stuff and possibly talk to them." Dixie's mom Janice said. Dixie's parents were part of the board due to Willow Academy being a private school

"Mom she's crazy!" Dixie protested.

"Dixie does have a point, is there any proof that she does?" Dixie's dad Bob asked

"We need to have her admitted! For good!" Dixie yelled.

"Hold on a second Dixie." Janice said as she tried calming down Dixie. "She deserves a fighting a chance. Have someone watch over her for a while, to see if she's really crazy, if she's not then the doctors and person will determine it, if she is then like I said before, it'll be up to the doctors and the person watching her." She said.

"Then you find a person to watch her because she's crazy." Dixie said sitting back. "Also you have one month starting from Monday for that person to prove that she's not crazy and she can see and talk to ghosts."

"Deal." Janice said.

"Katie, your brother is here to pick you up." The receptionist said as Katie got up.

"See you Monday Hazel." Katie smiled as she walked out and the receptionist gave her a weird look.

"Who is Hazel?" She asked.

"I'm not in the mood, let's just go home." Katie said walking past her brother.

"No use anyway it's the same story." Steve said as he followed Katie to their car and he got in and drove.

"They think I'm crazy." Katie grumbled.

"Well if you didn't start fights then maybe they wouldn't think you're crazy." Steve said as he drove.

"I wouldn't have to if they just listened to me in the first place." Katie said. "But instead they automatically think I'm crazy!"

"Well being able to see and talk to ghosts does seem crazy." Steve said.

"So now you're on their side?!" Katie asked angrily.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Steve asked calmly. "I believe you."

"Dixie wants me locked up though." Katie growled.

"You would still be in public school if you didn't start all those fights…You have no choice but to go to Willow Academy." Steve said as they pulled in their house.

"Like I said, if people believed me, none of this would be happening." Katie said as she got out of the car and walked in the house. "I'm home!" She yelled and a little boy came out.

"Hi Katie!" He smiled.

"Hi Kaleb." She smiled. "Parents exploring the neighborhood again?" She asked as she walked up to her room.

"Well people were pretty mean to us alive…" Kaleb said sadly

"I know that feeling." Katie said. "Only because I can see and talk to ghosts like you guys."

"Would you give that up just so people would be nice to you?" Kaleb asked as they walked in her room.

"Nah." Katie smiled. "I like talking to ghosts." She said as she put in the _Nine Inch Nails_ CD _Broken_ and turned it up loudly.

Kaleb and his family lived in Katie's house back in the 1950's but they were bullied for some reason, one night neighbors came in and murdered them, the murder remains unsolved.

"Katie I'm ordering Pizza for dinner!" Steve yelled over her music from downstairs.

"Ok!" Katie yelled.

"Also turn that down!" Steve yelled.

"Fuck off!" Katie yelled as she lay back on her bed and looked up. No matter what Katie would not trade her gift for the world.

 _Me: I think seeing and talking to ghosts would be pretty cool! :D Too bad Dixie wants Katie in the hospital forever because of that. Will the person Janice chooses see that Katie isn't crazy? Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Not a lot to say so I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter, You rock :D I would also like to thank Batistasprincess for favoring and following the story :D You rock too :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 2

A few hours later Steve ordered Dominos for dinner. He got a large Pepperoni Pizza with Breadsticks and wings. After he got done ordering he sat back and sighed. He doesn't mind his sister's gift; he just wanted people to understand her and not think she's crazy. He snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Steve asked.

" _Steve? Hi this is Janice Carter from Willow Academy."_ Janice said. _"I'm calling because the rest of the board and I were talking and we suggested we have a therapist follow Katie for a month starting on Monday…so we can better understand her and maybe she can get into less fights."_ She said.

"Sounds good to me Janice but is this some plot by your daughter to put Katie in the hospital if the therapist doesn't believe that Katie can see and talk to ghosts?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

" _Unfortunately but this guy I picked out is perfect, I can send him over to your house tomorrow to introduce him. His name is Allen Jones, he looks young but he knows what he's doing."_ Janice said.

"Send him over, but he and Katie won't hit it off right away, I'm telling you that." Steve said.

" _They'll have to if she doesn't want to be locked up forever."_ Janice said. _"Don't worry, I picked him out, not Bob or Dixie."_

"Thank god, Thanks Janice." Steve smiled as he hung up and the doorbell rang and he answered it and paid for the food and gave the driver a tip then he sat down. "Katie dinner is here!" He yelled.

Meanwhile Katie was upstairs playing Minecraft on her computer.

"Apparently diamonds the toughest thing in this game next to bedrock." Katie said. "But you can't mine bedrock."

"Is it like the Flintstones?" Kaleb asked.

"Honey that's a TV show." Kaleb's mom Angelia said.

"No it's not like the Flintstones." Katie giggled. "You see Bedrock in the Flintstones is a town and bedrock in Minecraft is an unbreakable stone." She said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh ok." Kaleb said.

"Katie, dinner is ready." Steve said walking in.

"I'm playing a game, bring me up a plate." Katie said playing some more and Steve shut her laptop lid. "HEY!"

"Downstairs, we need to talk." Steve smirked as he walked downstairs.

"Son of a bitch." Katie growled as she got up and followed him and fixed herself a plate and started eating. "Well talk!" She snapped

"Drop the attitude Katie." Steve sighed. "Your school called and you're going to have a therapist follow you around for a month."

"WHAT!" Katie yelled. "No! Oh no no no! Not going to happen! Sorry!" She yelled.

"Drop the attitude now!" Steve yelled then he calmed down. "They're concerned for you, besides this could be good for you."

"How? They already think I'm crazy." Katie said angrily.

"You could get into fewer fights and maybe be calmer." Steve said.

"I could be if they believed me." Katie said grabbing her food. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." She growled walking upstairs.

The next day, Steve was doing business on the downstairs computer when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right there." He said as he found a stopping point and he got up and he answered the door and he saw a man with a Georgia Bulldogs Hat on, a T Shirt and Jeans standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Steve Borden?" He asked in a southern accent

"I am." Steve said. "You must be Allen, nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Allen smiled as they shook hands. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, come on in." Steve said as he invited Allen in.

"So is your sister around?" Allen asked.

"She's sleeping." Steve sighed.

"Don't worry, I slept until noon on weekends a lot when I was in high school." Allen softly laughed.

"May I ask how old you are?" Steve asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said quickly

"I'm 28." He said. "I've only been a special therapist for a few years."

"Understood." Steve said. "You want me to wake up Katie?" He asked.

"Nah, let her sleep, I heard she can be a bit unruly so let her sleep and we'll talk a bit." Allen said

"Sounds good to me." Steve said as they sat down.

"So you two lived here long?" Allen asked.

"Two years." Steve said. "Our parents died in a house fire and I got custody of Katie around the time my divorce finalized." He said softly.

"I am so sorry." Allen said softly.

"Toughest time in my life….Luckily I had Katie to take care of so that helped a lot." Steve said as he softly smiled.

"Does Janice know about your parents dying in a fire?" Allen asked. "I report directly to her and not Dixie so that's why I'm asking."

"No…nobody bothered to ask why Katie was so angry all the time." Steve said.

"Interesting." Allen said. _"I have a feeling that Janice and the board just want Katie in the hospital and not wanting to help her."_ He thought. "Well Steve after what you told me, my best bet is to try and help Katie by attacking why she's so angry all the time."

"She says it's because people don't believe that she can talk to ghosts and see them." Steve said.

"I think it's deeper." Allen said. "No matter what anyone says, I'm not against Katie, I want to help her no matter what."

"Thank you Allen." Steve smiled.

 _Me: So it seems that Allen wants to help her unlike everyone else. :D Question is, will Katie let him? Read and Review Everyone. :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D How will Katie react to Allen? I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You guys rock! :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 3

"Go away sun I hate you." Katie groaned as she was asleep and she pulled the covers over her until she got too hot and got up. "I'm up happy…?" She asked half asleep.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Angelia smiled floating up above her.

"Noon already?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes.

"A bit past one." She said.

"Meh." Katie said putting on a short sleeved robe.

"There's a man downstairs with your brother." Angelia said and Katie stopped.

"Who is he?" Katie asked.

"His name is Allen. He has a southern accent and apparently he's the one they sent to watch you for the month." Angelia said as Katie snuck outside her room and saw him Steve talk.

"He's hot, I'll give him that. But I don't trust him." Katie said as she went downstairs to the fridge. "Morning loser." She said to Steve, not paying attention to Allen.

"Katie, I have someone I want you to meet." Steve said as Katie put a piece of Pizza from last night on her plate and she put it in the Microwave to warm it up.

"You finally someone?" Katie asked.

"No. This is Allen, he's the therapist who is watching you this month." Steve said introducing Katie to Allen.

"Nice to meet you Nazi." Katie said annoyed.

"Kaitlyn!" Steve yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Katie said quickly. "Dixie's Nazi. Don't touch my shit."

"Kaitlyn apologize now!" Steve yelled at her.

"I did once, not gonna do it again." Katie said as her pizza warmed up then she took it out of the Microwave. "I'll be in my room." She said going upstairs.

"Allen I am so sorry about that." Steve said quickly.

"It's alright." Allen said calmly. "Mind if I go talk to her?"

"Be my guest, her room is the second on the right; you usually hear loud rock music." Steve said as Allen got up.

"Thank you." Allen said as he went up stairs and went to the second one on the right and saw that the walls were light pink and there were pictures and posters of bands on her walls. He peeked in and saw Katie on her laptop and he lightly knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked, gently opening the door.

"Eat shit." Katie said as she was typing on her computer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said walking in.

"You'll take that as a no now get out." Katie growled as she typed some more.

 _Amber you there? Type for me if you are._ Katie typed on the computer and Allen sat down in the chair in the corner. "What part of get out don't you get?!" She asked getting mad at him then she felt her hands type.

 _I am, who is this stranger? –A_

 _The idiot who is going to watch over me this month because people think I'm crazy, can you get some dirt on him? -K_

 _I can try, why do you need dirt on him? –A_

 _To know more about this idiot. –K_

 _I can try. –A_

 _Thanks Amber, you're the best. –K_

"You're still here?" Katie asked annoyed.

"Can I ask you some questions, I promise to leave you alone until Monday." Allen said.

"5 Questions." Katie said. "Ask away."

"When were you first able to see and talk to ghosts?" Allen asked.

"None of your business, next question." Katie said.

"When did you transfer to Willow Academy?" Allen asked,

"Last year after I beat up a senior at my old high school." Katie said. "The senior said he didn't care about history and that ghosts can go to hell. I hated that."

"So you beat up anyone who disses ghosts?" Allen asked.

"Pretty much, I'll beat you up right now if you decide to." Katie said. "Just give me a reason to."

"I'd rather not." Allen said. "4th Question, do you have any friends besides ghosts?" He asked.

"Nope because they all think I'm weird, you probably think I'm weird too." Katie said.

" _She's gotten to the point where she assumes everyone thinks she's weird."_ Allen thought. _"Better switch it up."_

"When your parents died in the house fire two years ago…was that the start of all your anger?" Allen asked as Katie's eyes widened.

"Get out…" She said getting up. "GET OUT NOW!" She screamed as Allen got up and walked on the door.

"I'll see you on Monday; just remember I'm also a therapist, so if you want to talk about your problems feel free to." Allen said walking out.

"I'm never talking to you! That was personal bitch!" She screamed as she slammed the door and she curled on her bed angrily then tears started coming down her face.

"What happened?" Steve asked as Allen walked downstairs.

"Apparently I got personal." Allen said.

"You asked about the house fire?" Steve asked as Allen nodded his head. "That is personal but she'll eventually open up."

"You sure?" Allen asked.

"She's my sister, so I'm sure." Steve smiled.

"Thanks man." Allen said smiling as he walked to the door. "I'll see you on Monday." He said as he left.

 _Me: Guess Steve should have warned Allen not to talk about the house fire huh? Will Katie open up to Allen eventually? Read and Review Everyone! :D_


End file.
